Sexy Valentine (Meanie Ver)
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Wonwoo ingin merayakan valentine kali ini dengan sesuatu yang berbeda bagi Mingyu sang kekasih. Bukankah memberikan cokelat sudah terlampau biasa? Kenapa Wonwoo tidak mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Siapa tahu kali ini ia bisa ikut mencicipi nikmatnya merayakan valentine. / Meanie / GS / OS / Lemon.


**SEXY VALENTINE**

 **by Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **slight VerKwan**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Its Meanie fanfict.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

Wonwoo menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang terlapisi _lip gloss_ berwarna merah muda lembut. Sesekali ujung salah satu jemarinya berakhir dalam hisapan kecil dari bibirnya yang mengerucut. Jeon Wonwoo—wanita cantik berumur 26 tahun yang biasanya selalu dengan mudah mengulas senyuman manis di kala berbincang, kini bahkan lebih terlihat seperti tidak menyadari situasi sekitarnya.

"Wonnie~" Suara lembut dari Jihoon sang sahabat baik semenjak sekolahnya tersebut menyadarkan lamunannya, atau bisa kita bilang Wonwoo sedang gelisah.

"Hm, Jihoonie?" sahut Wonwoo tak fokus. Kelopak matanya mengerjap cantik nan polos di saat bersamaan.

"Ada yang merisaukanmu? Kau bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan topik para _trainee_ baru yang aku latih. Biasanya kau selalu bertanya macam-macam tentang mereka."

"Aaa—hmm tidak, aku tidak ada apa-apa," tukas Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat sekali sedikit terpaksa hanya untuk menenangkan sahabat mungilnya yang sudah mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau kira aku kenal dirimu baru sehari dua hari? Jangan bodoh, Wonwoo Sayang. Aku bahkan tahu kapan keperawananmu diambil oleh si Kim _monster_ itu," desis Jihoon mengejek.

"Yak! Kenapa yang kau ingat duluan malah hal itu sih?!" pekik Wonwoo tak terima dengan rona merah serentak menyebar di wajahnya.

Ohh Jeon Wonwoo sungguh manis sekali. Seandainya si Kim _monster_ itu ada di sini saat ini juga sudah pasti dirinya sudah ditarik pergi menuju ruangan sepi agar Wonwoo bisa ia nikmati hingga puas.

"Kenapa? Itu kan memang benar," sergah Jihoon dengan santainya meminum _vienna coffee_.

"Tapi ini tempat umum, Jihoon! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?!" seruan tertahan dari Wonwoo mengingatkan jika mereka sekarang sedang berada di _restaurant_ tak jauh dari tempat Jihoon bekerja. Memang awalanya Wonwoo yang menyarankan agar mereka bertemu untuk berbincang-bincang karena Wonwoo merasa mendadak pusing memikirkan sesuatu.

Jihoon mendengus geli. "Kita berada di salah satu sudut. Meja di depan dan samping kita kosong bahkan untuk beberapa meja selanjutnya. Suaraku saja sekecil ini untuk apa dirisaukan ada yang mendengar atau tidak."

Wonwoo menghela napas pasrah meyadari ia kalah telak. _Restaurant_ ini memang sedang sepi pengunjung, tunggu beberapa jam lagi hingga memasuki waktu makan siang sudah pasti dengungan pembicaraan terdengar di sana sini.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Ini baru pukul sembilan pagi dan kau sudah mengajak bertemu. Beruntung jadwalku dimulai jam sebelas."

"Kau malas bertemu denganku ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau memang memangkas jam tidur pagiku jadi langsung saja ada apa?" tanya Jihoon tak sabar seraya menyuap _omelette rice_ sebagai sarapannya.

"Hmm... Jihoon apa kau tidak merasa suasana di sekitar kita sekarang berbeda? Di jalanan, pertokoan sampai acara televisi saja sedikit-sedikit membahas sesuatu," ujar Wonwoo sengaja berbelit-belit untuk memulai.

Jihoon terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan suasana _restaurant_. Akhirnya Jihoon menyadarinya karena banyaknya warna merah muda bertebaran di mana-mana. Bahkan gambar berbentuk hati serta rangkaian kata manis juga tertera di sekitar kaca.

"Aaa— _valentine_."

"Iya."

"Lalu?"

"Kira-kira, menurutmu apa yang Mingyu sukai untuk _valentine_ kali ini? Aku sudah pasti memberinya cokelat. Hanya saja rasanya kurang karena akhir-akhir ini memang aku lagi senang membuat kue dan cokelat kecil untuk Seungkwan sepupunya Mingyu."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu tidak fokus, kurang konsentrasi bahkan seperti orang frustasi begini?" tanya Jihoon memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Wonwoo dengan polosnya, bibirnya mengerucut kembali hingga Jihoon ingin sekali melempar sendok agar bibir menggoda Wonwoo kembali normal.

Tidak. Jihoon bukannya tergoda, malah merasa jijik. Ingat Jihoon itu wanita, mempunyai segala hal yang sama seperti milik Wonwoo. Kecuali jika si Kim _monster_ yang melihatnya. Tentu _monster_ itu langsung menyerang sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ya sudah kau tambahkan saja nyanyian saat memberikan cokelatnya. Kau kan pintar menyanyi," usul Jihoon asal.

"Sungguh saran yang tidak bagus sekali," ejek Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kau bercinta saja dengannya. Itu sudah termasuk hadiah yang bagus walau hampir setiap hari kau melakukannya dengan si Kim _monster_ , ia pasti akan tetap merasa senang."

Hampir saja Wonwoo kembali berteriak. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah rencana muncul dalam pikirannya. Senyuman tipis terukir pada wajah cantiknya. Wonwoo pikir ia siap untuk hadiah spesial Mingyu dua hari lagi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **Dua hari kemudian.** _ **Valentine's day**_ **.**

Kim Mingyu.

Kim _monster_. Panggilan khusus dari Jihoon. Ada alasan mengapa sahabat terbaik Wonwoo memberikan panggilan tersebut. Karena Kim Mingyu akan berubah menjadi _monster_ di saat-saat tertentu apalagi jika di hadapan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo yang menjabat sebagai kekasih dalam hati menyetujui hal tersebut.

Mingyu memang seorang pria tampan dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Ditunjang tinggi badan yang melebihi Wonwoo, bahu yang lebar, beserta otot-otot tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas. Sungguh pria Kim tersebut merupakan idaman para kaum hawa.

Namun terkadang akan terlihat pula sisi baik dari pria itu. Mingyu yang jika tersenyum akan terlihat sedikit manis. Sudah pasti termasuk orang yang ramah.

Hanya saja jika ia sudah marah dan kontrol emosinya sudah menghilang maka Kim Mingyu dengan aura dominan beserta tatapan dingin menusuknya akan merajam setiap orang yang menatapnya. Apalagi jika Mingyu telah mengeluarkan suara beratnya, apa yang ia katakan tidak boleh ada penolakan. Kim Mingyu tidak pernah bermain-main saat ia merasa ada hal yang tidak bisa ditolerir.

Aura kejantanan yang mendominasi itu pula yang selalu dibawa Mingyu saat pria itu menginginkan Wonwoo dalam rengkuhannya. Di mana keduanya akan bergelung dalam kehangatan memabukkan beserta tekanan dan sapuan halus dari penyatuan tubuh mereka. Wonwoo akan selalu terbuai jika seorang Mingyu telah menjadi _monster sex_.

Wonwoo tidak bisa melawan. Wonwoo pikir untuk apa melawan jika ia pun menikmati segala permainan Mingyu. Lagipula kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berbuat kasar.

Mingyu bukan penikmat BDSM begitupula dengan Wonwoo. Hanya saja ketahanan Mingyu dalam bercinta mengakibatkan Wonwoo yang sering terlihat bagaikan orang sakit setelah mereka menuntaskan hasrat. Entah bagaimana libido Mingyu selalu terpancing hanya dengan melihat sosok seorang Wonwoo . Karena itu lah Jihoon selalu menyebut Mingyu dengan sebutan _monster_.

Sudahlah tidak perlu membahas betapa perkasanya Mingyu di ranjang. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Kini kembali pada Mingyu yang sedang menunggu Wonwoo pulang dari acara pertemuannya dengan Jihoon. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai hari beranjak sore. Hari ini Mingyu memang pulang lebih cepat sesuai permintaan Wonwoo. Sungguh pas karena ia merasa lelah dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk pada mejanya sehingga membutuhkan kekasih cantiknya secepat mungkin atau ia akan berubah gila.

Dengan secangkir kopi dan televisi yang menyala menampilkan acara musik, Mingyu menikmati sore hari di apartemen miliknya dan Wonwoo.

Tak lama suara pintu dibuka dan tertutup terdengar.

Aaahh Jeon Wonwoo cantiknya telah pulang. Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah tampan Mingyu memperhatikan wanitanya berjalan mendekati dirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah? Kau sudah pulang, Mingyu?"

"Sudah dari tadi. Kau lama sekali," ujar Mingyu mencium bibir ranum Wonwoo sekilas.

Tawa halus Wonwoo terdengar. "Lama darimana? Biasanya juga aku yang menunggumu pulang kerja. Itu lebih lama, Sayang."

"Jadi apa aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu malam ini?" tanya Mingyu walau ia sudah memperkirakan jika ini berhubungan dengan hari _valentine_. Setiap tahun kekasihnya itu akan seperti ini.

"Ohh, iya. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, oke," perintah Wonwoo berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati. Kemudian ia mencari kotak yang telah ia siapkan untuk menaruh cokelat tersebut di dalamnya.

Setelah siap. Wonwoo kembali menuju ruang bersantai mereka. Duduk manis di samping Mingyu yang masih mempertahankan sebuah senyuman yang sangat disukai Wonwoo.

"Selamat hari valentine, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo memberikan cokelat beserta kecupan untuk pria-nya.

"Ahh apa ini cokelat seperti yang kau ajarkan ke Seungkwan kemarin?" tanya Mingyu mengingat-ingat kalau tidak salah sepupunya kemarin sempat bermain ke _apartement_ mereka untuk meminta Wonwoo membantunya membuat cokelat untuk pemuda yang ditaksirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum geli membayangkan gadis cilik yang dari dulu selalu menempel padanya kini telah berusia 17 tahun dan telah mengalami masa-masa jatuh cinta pada teman sekolah.

"Bukan. Tentu saja berbeda," ucapan Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

"Boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu."

Mingyu membuka tutup tempat cokelat berbentuk hati tersebut, dengan segera aroma kopi sedikit tercium olehnya.

"Rasa kopi?"

"Iya. Kau sangat suka dengan kopi. Jadi aku menambahkan sedikit bubuk kopi untuk rasa pahit. Begitu pula dengan lelehan coklat di bagian luarnya," ujar Wonwoo disertai senyuman manisnya.

Mingyu langsung mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan cepat dan kuat saat menyesap bibir merah wanita itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Kau memang paling tahu kesukaanku." Sebelah matanya mengedip tanda menggoda.

Benar saja rona merah menyebar di pipi mulus Wonwoo tanpa tertahan. Kemudian Wonwoo teringat sesuatu dengan senyum yang terkulum di antara gugup, ia berbisik pelan, "Hmm masih ada satu hadiah lagi untukmu, Mingyu."

"Apa? Satu lagi?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa rasanya seperti ulangtahun? Padahal kupikir cokelat saja sudah cukup."

Wonwoo menggeleng ringan. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untukmu. Anggap saja perayaan karena tanggal pernikahan kita sudah ditentukan."

Mingyu terdiam sesaat menatap Wonwoo yang wajahnya kini semakin merah padam. Sial. Wonwoo terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Mingyu jadi tidak fokus antara ingin kekasih cantiknya tetap diam di tempat untuk segera ia cium kembali atau membiarkan rencana memberikan hadiah yang entah apa tersebut untuknya.

Namun Mingyu ingin menghargai usaha Wonwoo yang telah menyiapkannya. Jadi Mingyu berkata, "Oke bawa kemari hadiah _valentine_ -ku yang berikutnya. Aku tidak sabar."

"Kau harus menunggu. Tidak boleh mengikutiku atau menghampiriku. Tunggu dengan tenang. Oke?"

Begitulah, Wonwoo langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar tidur mereka setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat yang bagi Mingyu tidak terasa apa-apa. Hingga pria itu merengut karena merasa jika ia harus menunggu sedikit lama untuk mendapatkan hadiah berikutnya.

Tahu begini, lebih baik tadi ia tahan saja Wonwoo-nya tersayang dan lupakan hadiah berikutnya. Tanpa selera untuk mencicipi cokelatnya, ia letakkan begitu saja di meja depan televisi.

Dengan hembusan napas kasar, Mingyu mencoba menenangkan dirinya, atau yang sebenarnya menenangkan kejantanannya yang sempat terbangun dan sedikit memberontak. Mingyu semakin mengerang saat menyalakan televisi kembali dan langsung melihat empat anggota _girl group_ yang sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan lirik, " _Shake it, oh, shake it~_ "

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Wonwoo muncul dengan _lingerie_ transparan berwarna pink lembut. Dengan tali tipis penahan beserta pita tepat di bagian tengah payudaranya yang membusung indah sebagai pengikat, mampu menutupi payudara namun tidak untuk bagian lainnya yang terbuka lebar karena model _lingerie_ yang dimaksudkan untuk mempertunjukan tubuh polos sang pemakai.

Dan yang membuat gairah Mingyu semakin menggila saat melihat penutup sang surga duniawi.

" _Damn_!" geram Mingyu melihat _panty_ Wonwoo yang ber- _type_ _crotchless_. Di mana bagian bawah tepat area vagina tidak memiliki penutup. Sedangkan pantat hingga pinggul Wonwoo hanya terbalut kain tipis dengan hiasan pita panjang yang terlihat manis di sampingnya.

"Ohh sialan. Kau benar-benar menggodaku, Sayang," bisik Mingyu dengan suara seraknya yang mampu menggetarkan tubuh Wonwoo, hingga rasanya Wonwoo telah melupakan rasa malunya dengan menginginkan dirinya segera berada dalam rengkuhan pria itu.

"Hadiah _valentine_ -mu yang berikutnya, Kim Mingyu."

Ini lah keberuntungan yang diterima Mingyu dengan membiarkan Wonwoo meninggalkannya walau tadi ia sempat mengumpat karena tidak sabar. Hadiahnya kali ini sesuatu yang sangat spesial. Hadiah terbaik dari seluruh hari _valentine_ yang telah ia jalani.

"Mendekat kemari, Sayang." Suara Mingyu memberat akibat gairah yang meningkat pesat.

Menarik Wonwoo dalam rengkuhan tangannya, membuatnya terduduk di atas pangkuan dirinya. Memperhatikan wajah tanpa _make up_ , rambut indahnya yang tergerai dibuat berantakan menimbulkan kesan polos dan seksi di saat bersamaan.

"Karena kau hadiah milikku. Aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu 'kan, Sayang," bisik Mingyu seraya menciumi aroma feminim yang menguar dari leher Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja," sahut Wonwoo sedikit mendesah kala lidah Mingyu membelai kulit lehernya.

"Kalau begitu, kau masih memiliki sisa cokelat kental?"

"Ah, iya masih. Ada di dalam lemari es."

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung melihat Mingyu beranjak menjauh dan pergi menuju dapur. Mingyu lalu mengambil botol yang berisi cokelat kental. Pria itu kembali menuju Wonwoo yang masih duduk manis, terdiam mengamati apa yang akan diperbuatnya. Dengan sedikit menyeringai Mingyu menuangkan cokelat tersebut pada jari-jemarinya. Membiarkannya sedikit menetes membasahi karpet di bawahnya.

Mendadak Wonwoo mengerti maksud dari sang kekasih. Bola matanya melebar saat Mingyu menekuk kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, membuat vagina polosnya kini terlihat jelas tanpa perlu melepas _panty_.

"Tahan kakimu, Sayang," perintah Mingyu dan dengan napas tertahan Wonwoo menurutinya.

"Aahhh~"

Desahan halus meluncur begitu saja saat Mingyu mengelus vaginanya dengan gerakan sensual. Jari jemari pria itu yang telah lengket akibat cokelat yang terus saja dituangkan kini beralih pada vagina Wonwoo yang diolesi dan dirangsang tiap bagiannya. Apalagi ditambah dinginnya cokelat yang dirasa kulit sensitifnya. Mengirimkan getaran geli sekaligus nikmat.

Wonwoo semakin tidak tahan menahan erangannya saat klitorisnya di sentuh dan dipermainkan dengan diputar-putar. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo telah membuka kedua kakinya semakin lebar seakan meminta perlakuan lebih.

Namun Mingyu dengan seenaknya berhenti begitu saja membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan erangan protes. Menatap Mingyu yang kini malah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet, tepat di depan sofa.

"Kemari, Sayang." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang terjulur di dekatnya. Masih menatap bingung.

"Bawa vagina manismu itu ke atas mulutku. Aku ingin mencicipi hadiahku sambil tiduran," ujar Mingyu dengan suara beratnya penuh godaan berusaha bersabar. Ia ingin perlahan menikmati kado _valentine_ miliknya ini.

Wonwoo mendengus pelan melihat cara bermain Mingyu yang memang terkadang tak biasa. Namun setelahnya ia mengulum senyuman nakal. _Well_ permainan Mingyu tetap saja luar biasa menyenangkan bagi dirinya yang telah tunduk dalam gelora bercinta.

Wonwoo berdiri dengan cepat di atas wajah Mingyu, mengakibatkan cokelat mengalir di pahanya. Semakin Wonwoo menurunkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Mingyu, semakin lebar pula kaki Wonwoo mengangkangi wajah pria itu hingga vaginanya tepat di mulut Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeringai melihat pemandangan di atasnya. Mulutnya langsung melahap vagina sang kekasih dengn rakus, lidahnya bermain-main di luar vagina Wonwoo terlebih dahulu.

"Ohhh~ Gyuuu~ mmmhhh," lenguh Wonwoo saat Mingyu menjilat dan menghisap vaginanya.

Jemari lentiknya memegang rambut Mingyu, sementara kedua kakinya yang melemas seiring rangsangan hebat yang diterimanya berefek pada pahanya yang tanpa sadar menjepit kepala Mingyu. Seolah tak ingin pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sebagai gantinya dia memaju mundurkan badannya, sehingga menyebabkan kepala Mingyu tambah tertekan dan megikuti gerakan Wonwoo hingga Mingyu mencengkeram kuat pinggul Wonwoo agar tidak bergerak lagi.

"Eunggghh~ Mingyuuu~ahh " desah Wonwoo saat Mingyu yang masih bermain di vagina Wonwoo walau cokelat yang menempel telah bersih. Namun lidahnya tetap memutar-mutar mengelilingi klitorisnya.

Wonwoo semakin menggelinjang ketika Mingyu menghisap klitorisnya lalu mengulumnya. Memainkannya di dalam mulutnya. Mingyu tambah bergairah saat mendengar desahan yang mengalun dari kekasih cantiknya itu. Mingyu ingin mendengar lebih dan jari tengahnya kini telah ikut bermain memasuki lubang hangat vagina Wonwoo.

Jemari Mingyu bermain dengan cepat mengaduk-aduk liar di dalam lubang hangat yang terasa semakin licin. Sedikit memainkan jari seperti menggelitik hingga Wonwoo memekik nikmat bercampur geli.

"Aaakhhh~!"

Gairah Wonwoo semakin naik. Tubuhnya terasa panas, aliran keringat mulai bermunculan membasahi tubuh. Dan akhirnya tubuhnya mengejang saat orgasme itu tiba tak tertahan.

Tubuhnya melengkung beberapa detik, tangannya mencengkram rambut Mingyu kuat-kuat, sementara dapat dirasakan oleh Wonwoo bagaimana cairan vagina-nya menetes keluar. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar saat ia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Dengan lemas tubuh Wonwoo jatuh ke depan hingga posisinya kini menungging. Mingyu segera melepaskan diri dari bawah Wonwoo sebelum wajahnya benar-benar diduduki sang kekasih.

Seringai yang tersemat di bibir Mingyu kini melebar. Apalagi saat mata tajamnya mendapati pemandangan indah, bongkahan padat dan menantang dari pantat Wonwoo membuat kejantanannya sudah memberontak keluar. Mingyu menurunkan resleting celananya dan membuka _underwear_ -nya hingga kejantanannya dengan bebas memunculkan diri. Tegang, besar dan berurat. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih terasa mengganggunya dalam menikmati tubuh sang kekasih.

Mingyu memperhatikan tubuh bagian belakang Wonwoo yang masih mengenakan _lingerie_ berbahan lembut, namun Mingyu yakin kulit putih kekasihnya jauh lebih lembut. Dan serentak keinginan menciumi seluruh tubuh wanita itu muncul. Mingyu melepaskan kaitan pita _lingerie_ pada payudara Wonwoo, membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Begitu pula dengan _crotchless panty_ , ia robek begitu mudahnya.

Untuk permulaan agar Wonwoo mengerti jika ia ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka. Maka Mingyu mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya langsung menyentuh kulit mulus sang kekasih.

Meluncur membelai perlahan nan sensual di mulai dari pinggul, menyusuri garis punggung, bahu sempit yang selalu Mingyu sukai lalu turun ke bawah ketiak hingga terasa oleh pria itu payudara bulat nan kencang menggantung dengan indah. Mingyu meremasnya perlahan, sedikit memantul-mantulkannya kemudian menjepit puting payudara Wonwoo di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat wanita itu semakin mendesah kencang.

Wonwoo masih bertahan agar dapat menahan tubuhnya yang kini kembali merasa panas dengan kedua lengan kecilnya. Ditambah ia merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari hembusan napas Mingyu yang kini mendekati lehernya.

Mingyu menyibak rambutnya ke arah kanan sehingga ia leluasa mempermainkan belakang telinga dan leher sebelah kiri Wonwoo, di mana bagian itu lah salah satu yang paling sensitif. Titik rangsangan yang akan semakin melemahkan Wonwoo dalam kuasa Mingyu.

Benar saja erangan bernada manja terdengar terus-menerus bersamaan dengan liarnya lidah dan bibir Mingyu mengecapi permukaan kulit leher Wonwoo yang kini semakin bergetar dalam rengkuhan satu tangan Mingyu yang melilit pada perut rampingnya untuk membantu menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang kian melemah, kalah oleh gairah yang meledak-ledak.

Tanpa memperhatikan kondisi Wonwoo yang masih terlihat lemas. Mingyu bangkit dari atas Wonwoo untuk kembali meremas kedua pipi pantat Wonwoo. Sekaligus mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang semakin menegang. Kejantanannya yang telah terbiasa dengan vagina Wonwoo dengan cepat dapat menemukan pintu masuk surgawinya.

SLEB!

"Aakkhhh!"

Wonwoo berteriak saat penis besar Mingyu masuk ke dalam dirinya hingga tubuhnya tersentak dan kembali bergetar hebat tak dapat menahan kuasa bagaimana kejantanan itu tiba-tiba saja mengisi penuh dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Mingyu yang masih terdiam mencoba merasakan himpitan dan cengkraman lembut dari dinding-dinding vagina Wonwoo yang hangat.

Tapi kini Wonwoo yang merasa tidak tahan untuk didiamkan begini saja. Ia merasa jika vaginanya merasa sangat gatal untuk segera dipermainkan oleh penis besar itu.

"Mingyuu~ ayo bergerak~" desak Wonwoo menggoda.

Saat itu lah Mingyu tahu jika dirinya dipersilahkan bermain sesuka hati. Sudah pasti Wonwoo tidak akan bisa menolak.

Dengan hasrat seks tak terbendung, Mingyu mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam vagina Wonwoo. Dirasakannya vagina sempit itu semakin menjepit kejantanannya membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahhhh! Akh~ akh~ akh~ nnggghh—Mingyuu~"

Wonwoo langsung mengeluarkan suara mendesah, sesekali menyebut nama pria yang tengah menggagahinya tersebut begitu kejantanan Mingyu bergerak liar menghujam vaginanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang dibuatnya. Terutama payudaranya yang termasuk besar terus terguncang-guncang dan berputar-putar.

Mendengar desahan Wonwoo, Mingyu semakin menggila. Ia sungguh puas menyaksikan kekasihnya mengerang tak karuan tanda Wonwoo menikmati kejantanannya.

Dari belakang, Mingyu dapat melihat payudara ranum yang bergerak-gerak itu seolah menantang dirinya. Mingyu tak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh keduanya dengan tangannya. Begitu berada dalam genggamannya, payudara itu segera diremas-remasnya sedikit keras.

Hingga Wonwoo merasa semakin nikmat, kepalanya tersentak ke belakang membuat Mingyu dapat melihat betapa menggairahkannya paras kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu sensual. Dengan mata sayu hampir terpejam, terkadang menggigit bibir bawah disela desahan yang meluncur bebas.

Oh, _God_! Mingyu sungguh mencintai seorang Jeon Wonwoo!

Mingyu berhenti bergerak sesaat. Ia merubah posisinya dengan kejantanan masih terbenam dalam vagina Wonwoo. Ia membawa Wonwoo menaiki sofa, membawa dirinya serta kekasih cantiknya itu untuk berbaring miring. Punggung Wonwoo kini menempel erat pada dada bidang Mingyu yang dialiri keringat. Tangannya bergerak di tengah-tengah kedua paha Wonwoo yang putih mulus.

Kejantanannya belum bergerak membuat Wonwoo yang tidak sabaran sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya. Namun Mingyu menahan gerakan Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas dan menahannya. Sehingga vagina Wonwoo yang masih menyatu dengan kejantanan Mingyu terlihat jelas.

Mingyu mulai bergerak kembali dengan cepat. Wonwoo menjerit kencang seiring hentakan tubuh keduanya yang seirama. Mingyu menahan bagian depan tubuh Wonwoo agar kerapatan tubuh mereka tidak merenggang seraya mengusap dan meremas payudara Wonwoo yang turut bergerak-gerak membuatnya gemas.

Mingyu semakin liar menggerakan kejantanannya mengakibatkan vagina Wonwoo didera rasa ngilu sekaligus nikmat. Dengan napas keduanya yang semakin memburu, Mingyu kini menyerang tengkuk putih wanita itu dan bagian belakang telinganya. Dengan rakus Mingyu menjilat, menciumi serta menghisap kulit Wonwoo sampai menimbulkan ruam-ruam kemerahan.

Aroma percintaan semakin menguat, hawa panas semakin terasa. Keduanya menikmati persatuan tubuh, tak ingin segera berakhir. Bahkan Wonwoo paham jika hari ini bukan hanya Mingyu yang puas dengan hadiah _valentine_ -nya, tapi juga dirinya yang puas akan keperkasaan Mingyu.

Kejantanan Mingyu tak henti-hentinya menghantam dalam tubuhnya, melampiaskan seluruh napsunya yang entah kapan akan surut. Mingyu membuktikan jika dirinya betul-betul pria jantan dan perkasa. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Wonwoo menegang, jepitan dinding vaginanya menguat, saat itulah Wonwoo memekik dengan desahan puas mengalami orgasme keduanya.

Sungguh saat itu Wonwoo merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Namun Mingyu hanya memberikannya jeda sesaat untuk menenangkan diri. Pria itu lalu meneruskan aksinya karena ia masih jauh dari selesai. Ia masih belum puas merengguk kepuasaan yang mampu diberikan kekasihnya itu.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo dalam posisi berdiri. Berusaha agar kejantanannya tidak terlepas. Mingyu menyandarkan punggung Wonwoo yang lemah pada dada bidangnya. Kemudian ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo, memberikan sebuah remasan kecil dan mengalungkannya ke belakang lehernya sendiri.

Wonwoo sungguh terlihat begitu seksi dengan kedua payudaranya yang membusung akibat tarikan lengannya. Kedua tangan Mingyu telah memeluknya kembali dari belakang sebagai penahan tubuhnya. Permainan panas kembali dimulai ketika Mingyu mengecup leher jenjang Wonwoo dan meremas kencang dua payudara, bersamaan dengan kejantanannya kembali melesak masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan Wonwoo.

Pekikan keras Wonwoo langsung menggema. Desahan dan erangan meluncur semakin keras daripada saat permainan mereka tadi. Ia sungguh tidak kuat menahan sensasi nikmat, sakit dan geli secara serentak ketika titik-titik sensitifnya diserang secara brutal.

Hentakan-hentakan yang semakin dalam dan kuat pada vaginanya membuat Wonwoo kewalahan. Mingyu telah lepas kontrol, pria itu terus memacu kecepatannya bergerak liar untuk mengobrak-abrik liang kewanitaan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Mingyu masih memacu kejantanannya dalam kecepatan gila. Wonwoo merasa payudaranya sedikit nyeri karena terus menerus memantul liar akibat gerakan Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo merasa sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia sampai—

"Aaaaaakhh!"

Orgasme ketiganya secepat kilat menghampiri dirinya. Mingyu semakin mengetatkan rengkuhan pada tubuh sang kekasih, diiringi remasan kuat disalah satu payudara yang terasa mengeras.

Mingyu berhenti sesaat walau kejantanannya tidak mau menunggu untuk kembali beraksi. Pria itu terkekeh geli, "Kau lemas, Sayang?" tanyanya hanya untuk menggoda kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Dasar monster." Wonwoo mendengus kuat.

"Aku belum selesai," bisik Mingyu disela menciumi leher Wonwoo, kedua tangannya telah bergerak meraba-raba payudara dan klitoris wanita itu.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo melangkah mundur sampai mereka terduduk dan Wonwoo berada pada pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak mau di atas. Aku lelah, Gyuu~" rengek Wonwoo menolak untuk mengendalikan permainan.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Tenang saja. Sebagai sebuah hadiah _valentine_ -ku, kau cukup diam dan biarkan aku yang memainkanmu, Sayang."

Saat itu lah Mingyu menidurkan tubuh Wonwoo kemudian salah satu kaki jenjang itu ia renggangkan hingga Wonwoo kini terlentang dan posisi Mingyu duduk di antara paha yang terbuka lebar. Kejantanannya berdenyut kala melakukan hal itu, seakan dipelintir dan diremas karena pergerakan mengubah posisi Wonwoo tetap mempertahankan kejantanan Mingyu bersarang di dalam vagina itu.

Mingyu menekuk kedua kaki Wonwoo ke atas lalu menahannya. Dan Mingyu mulai bergerak memacu kejantanannya lagi dengan cepat karena sudah habis kesabarannya sedari tadi. Ia mencengkram kuat kedua kaki Wonwoo. Sedangkan tangan wanita itu memegang bantal sofa kuat-kuat sebagai penyalur rasa nikmat.

Mingyu bermain sesuka hatinya. Wonwoo dapat merasakan tempo permainan Mingyu yang terkedang menghentak penuh kelembutan dan bisa tiba-tiba berubah begitu kasar dan liar hingga dirinya sulit bernapas. Akibatnya kini tubuh Wonwoo menggeliat hebat.

Tangannya terulur meminta Mingyu memeluk dirinya. Wonwoo ingin merasakan bagaimana tubuh keduanya yang basah oleh keringat menempel dan saling bergesekan.

Mingyu dengan senang hati melepaskan kedua kaki Wonwoo untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil wanitanya. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, pancaran penuh cinta dan hasrat saling beradu pandang. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo serentak dengan kejantanannya yang menghentak kuat. Tubuh keduanya bergoyang seirama, saling memeluk erat.

Jemari Wonwoo meremas rambut dan leher Mingyu. Memberikan belaian ringan pada bahu kekar pria itu membuatnya mendapatkan tusukan yang semakin menggila pada vaginanya yang telah basah akibat orgasme berturut-turut yang diberikan Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo kira tak lama lagi ia akan mendapatkan orgasmenya yang selanjutnya.

Hangat napas Mingyu yang memburu sungguh terasa karena mereka masih berciuman dan saling melilitkan lidah. Gesekan antar kulit keduanya merupakan rangsangan terbesar disela kenikmatan hujaman demi hujaman kejantanan Mingyu yang begitu liar.

Sedikit lagi. Wonwoo merasa sedikit lagi ia bisa merasakan orgasme mendatanginya. Vaginanya telah berkedut kencang, terasa gatal dan nikmat. Dinding vaginanya menekan, meremas kejantanan Mingyu agar tidak terlepas.

"Aakhh! Mingyuuhh—"

"Keluarkan saja, Sayang," bisik Mingyu serak, ia pun merasakan nikmat pada kejantanannya setiap kali Wonwoo akan klimaks. Begitu ketat dan hangat di bawah sana.

"Lebih cepat," pinta Wonwoo terengah.

Saat Mingyu memulai bergerak lebih untuk memuaskan Wonwoo, tiba-tiba saja bel pintu berbunyi nyaring dan gedoran pintu terdengar keras.

"WONWOO _EONNIE_! MINGYU _OPPA_! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriakan cempreng dari suara familiar mengacaukan gerak keduanya yang seketika berhenti.

"BOO SEUNGKWAN?!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Sialan bocah itu!"

"Mingyu! Berhenti!"

"Sebentar lagi!" geram Mingyu berusaha mempercepat tusukannya. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan spermanya secepat mungkin walaupun sesungguhnya ia masih bisa menahannya hingga setengah jam ke depan.

"Nngggh~ Mingyuu~" rengek Wonwoo bercampur desahan saat Mingyu bagaikan kesetanan menghujam kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Wonwoo. Dirinya juga sudah tidak kuat.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya menegang hebat. Mingyu menumpahkan spermanya bersamaan dengan Wonwoo mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"AARRGGGHHHH!"

Sperma Mingyu mengalir deras menuju rahim Wonwoo, menimbulkan perasaan hangat pada tubuh keduanya. Pelepasan mereka begitu intens dan pastinya di rasa sangat hebat walau situasi mereka sedikit terdesak karena gedoran di pintu belum berhenti.

Ya, Tuhan... Wonwoo lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu mencium tengkuk dan juga lehernya. Menghirup aromanya di sana, dalam-dalam. Kemudian, tubuhnya semakin ditarik bangun sampai ia berada pada pangkuan Mingyu. Pria itu mendekap tubuhnya erat dan posesif. Masih dengan milik Mingyu di dalam kewanitaannya.

"Ini hebat. Terima kasih hadiahnya, Sayang," bisik Mingyu, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggul sang kekasih.

Wonwoo terkekeh lemas, ia berusaha rileks bersender pada dada bidang Mingyu. Merasakan degup jantung sang pria yang membuatnya tenang.

"Kau membuatku berani melakukan hal seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya."

"Lebih menyenangkan bukan? Kita lakukan lagi. Mungkin saat natal kau bisa memakai kostum santa yang seksi."

"Kita lihat nanti."

Mingyu mengecup pelipis dan pipi Wonwoo yang masih merona merah. Wonwoo hendak berdiri tapi Mingyu masih menahannya.

"Kau tidak dengar Seungkwan sudah tidak sabar? Bisa-bisa kita didatangi tetangga jika ia terus berisik seperti itu," ucap Wonwoo mengingatkan.

Mingyu menggerutu tak jelas, melepaskan kejantanannya yang telah mengecil—walaupun tetap saja terbilang besar. Ia bangkit untuk menggendong Wonwoo ke dalam kamar tidur mereka, lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Menurunkan Wonwoo tepat di dalam _bathtub_.

"Kau cobalah untuk membersihkan diri. Biar aku yang mengurus bocah nakal yang satu itu."

Begitulah, hari _valentine_ ini berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang menikmati waktunya dalam hangatnya air yang telah ditambahkan _bathbomb_ beraroma lavender. Dan Mingyu yang mulai menceramahi Seungkwan di ruang makan—karena ruang bersantai mereka masih kacau dengan cairan lengket dimana-mana beserta aroma seks tercium jelas. Kini Seungkwan mengerti, hanya bisa menunduk terdiam dengan rona merah di mukanya.

Sial. Seungkwan kan tidak tahu jika ia mengganggu malam panas kakak sepupunya itu.

Setelah puas diceramahi sampai telinganya ikutan memerah karena Seungkwan membuat ribut apartemen Mingyu hanya untuk memberi kabar jika Hansol—teman sekelasnya sudah menerima cokelat _valentine_ beserta meningkatnya status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Seungkwan buru-buru kabur. Tidak. Ia tidak tahan di _apartement_ itu. Bagaimanapun juga aroma yang tidak pernah ia cium tersebut membuatnya tidak betah.

Selepas kepergian Seungkwan. Mingyu langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi dimana kekasih tercintanya berada.

 _Well_ , kali ini ia yakin tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Jadi biarkan Mingyu menuntaskan hasrat bercintanya hingga entah sampai kapan.

 _Oops_! Rupanya _valentine_ belum berakhir.

Mari kita doakan yang terbaik bagi Jeon Wonwoo agar selamat dari seorang Kim monster.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **THE END**

 **AN:**

 **Haiii ini ff sexy valentine versi Meanie. Pengganti ff meanie lainnya yg belom update. Paling ga, ff ini pelepas rindu karena belom ada ff meanie mesum dari aku. Apa ada yang rindu?**

 **Dan buat beberapa orang yang uda nanyain kapan ff Meanie lanjut. Aku mau minta maaf banget karena belom update juga. Sebenernya dari awal tahun ini aku berencana insap dari dunia permesuman. Sampe dua hari lalu diingetin uda deket valentine. Dan karena kelamaan insap, feel Meanie sempet menghilang. Jadilah aku coba beralih ke Namjin BTS dan aku emang suka banget sama NamJin.**

 **Jadi... karena uda terlanjur batal insapnya. Aku bakal coba nyelesein ff Meanie yang ketunda. Aku harap kalian sabar (pake banget).**

 **Terima kasih buat yang uda mau baca ff ini. Kalo bisa tolong sempatkan Review juga yaaa.**

 **Edisi beli dan makan cokelat sendirian, 14 Februari 2018.**

 **By**

 **Cha Chrismon**


End file.
